The inventive concept relates generally to image processing technologies. More particularly, certain embodiments of the inventive concept relate to image processing devices and computing systems comprising the same.
Modern imaging devices, such as cameras, often include both image capture components and image processing components. The image capture components typically capture an image by sensing light on an array of pixels, and the image processing components perform operations on the captured image, such as adjusting captured pixel values for quality purposes or extracting information from the captured pixel values.
High quality imaging devices often include multi-layer image sensors capable of generating multiple color signals from each unit pixel. The use of multi-layer image sensors tends to increase the amount of data produced by an imaging device, which in turn increases the processing load of the image processing components.
Unfortunately, when the processing load of the image processing components is increased, power consumption tends to increase accordingly. As a result, there is a general need for image processing devices and related processing techniques that can perform large amounts of processing without excessive power consumption.